Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: Chelsea always dreamed of being a doctor. That dream is shattered and she must now run a ranch. She becomes less passionate about life but hides it with a fake simle. Then she meets Vaughn.
1. Chapter 1

Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions

**Authors note: Hi this is my first fanfic on Chelsea and Vaughn. Please enjoy and try not to flame ;) I'm a pretty amateur writer! XD**

**Chelsea Pov**

Mineral Town. What a place of nostalgia for me. It was the place where all of my life happened. Everyone and everything I knew was there. Sure, I traveled here and there, but it wouldn't mean much to me in the end. I would go, it would be fun, I would leave, I would talk about it a bit, then eventually I would forget that I was ever there.

My Dad grew up on the Sunshine Islands with his parents and brother. But he moved to Mineral Town after meeting my mom, Karen, when visiting one year. They got married, but my dad couldn't give up the ranching life he loved. So he bought the local Mineral Town farm and my uncle was left with the family's old historical farm on the Sunshine Islands. That farm on the Sunshine Islands has been in my family since my dad's great-grandfather!

I'm older than my brother, but I don't even have any memories of my mother. She ran into the night one day and only left us a note saying that she went to live her life to the fullest and to fulfill her dreams and goals. We haven't heard or seen her since. That led me to become insanely close to my dad. I knew him like an open book. I always did ranch work with him, even though I don't particularly like it, it kept his mind off of mom for a while.

That's why it was so hard for me when dad died. And that's how I ended up with the rustic ranch. Because we were so close and he always thought that I enjoyed ranch work, I got the farm, his brother got the Mineral Town ranch, since he was pretty old, and he didn't trust him to leave the ranch in the family. But truth was that I didn't like it. I 'liked it' so he would be happy.

The news of his death came from my brother, I won't go into details, and it's just too hard for me. While my brother was at home with dad, I was in my 1st year of college, finally one step closer to my dream of being a doctor, the dream I've been dreaming since a young child. That dream was shattered. In my father's will, I inherited the farm. I couldn't sell it that would be a disgrace to the family. And I couldn't give it to someone else, because Dad wanted _me _to have the ranch, it was his last wish. So there was only one option.

Goodbye Chelsea M.D

Hello Chelsea. The rancher.

**A/N: I hope you like it! ^_^ Don't fear, it gets more interesting!**

**I hope to see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

**^ Just saying. I forgot to post that before.**

**I have been editing these chapters, with reviews from readers like you! So the story may change slightly every now and then ;)(Also **_Italics means thought!)_

Chelsea pov:

I flopped onto my new bed, my suitcases still in hand. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. The smell of fresh air filled my nose and I inhaled it deeply. The pink cherry blossoms were stroking the frail old windows of the brother and I just came back from the city, it was quite dirty, smelly, and most prople were just plain rude! My brother insisted to pick me up, which was odd, I was the older of the two of us. But I insisted in response that I would drive, being driven by your younger brother is just weird. I still didn't trust him, even though he graduated high school and had a license, and I didn't want my brother driving me! We had a small chat in the car, he, for some reason sat in the back seats like a child, gazing at the trees that rolled by as we drove along. he left the window rolled down and the Spring air gently blew past our faces.

"So now that you've graduated, what's next, little bro?" I asked motherly. At least, what I thought was motherly. He humphed as he slumped into the car chair,crossing his arms. _Heh _I giggled internally, he hates that nickname.

"Well, I got into that collage I've always wanted to go to. You know that law school. I'm leaving on Wednesday. Silence. My heart remained in place, since it sank and rose at the same time. He was living a childhood dream, while I wasn't. Yet I was happy for him. At least he wasn't in my situation.

"Wow! That's great Minaki!"

"Yeah, Dad was still alive when I got the news that I was accepted. I'm glad that he got to know that I will be a lawyer, I've been bugging him about it practically my whole life! I'm really excited!" _Dad..._ Just hearing that word made me sad. I tried not to dwell on it. Minaki flashed his adorable little brother smile, the one that I remember him sporting since birth. _Well, at least he's happy. _I wasn't happy, not the slightest bit. Not at the moment, anyway.

Dad's funeral was really hard for me. I was a mess, more so than anyone else, I was the closest to him. The place just reeeked of deppresion. I didn't even talk to anyone else, nor did I want to. Inside myself, I had a false hope that my 'mother' (She didn't raise me, why should I consider her my mom?) would find out somehow and show up, and I could talk to her. No, yell at her is more fitting. I would tell her that she missed so much in my life, Minaki's life, Dad's life, and in our family's life as a whole. I would tell her how I longed for her, yet I had hatred inside for her and I ask her which dream and lifestyle was so important to her, that she would abandon her family for. Then, maybe she wold come back for me, begging for forgiveness and I wouldn't give it to her, not then or ever.

Like that happened.

Uncles old house, (aka, dad's new-ish house) was actually quite cute and of a typical ranch style. It was a small, wooden cabin with a tale, 2 chairs, two beds, and other normal interior items. It was welcoming and cozy, one that you could get used to living in. _I could definitely see Dad living here _I said to myself while slightly grinning with remembrance. It was Monday, _only 2 more days with Minaki… _I pondered. I would be seeing him off on his voyage to his dream life, waving to him from the pier as he left me behind. On Wednesday. And he was going to introduce me to the town too!

But that would be on Tuesday.

**A/N: After this, we get to the good stuff! (Some fluff too!) I'm excited, are you guys? **

**BTW: this story probably won't be long and I will probably complete it very fast so everyone can read it without waiting for updates! Or maybe not….**

**XD See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions**

**A/N I don't own Harvest moon or the characters. I like this chapter and the next one hope you do too! (And the next one after that will be good! And…ohh! I like them all! ^_^) the chapters are slowly growing and there is a little taste of fluff in this! Also regarding last chapter, I wrote that Chelsea said 'My dream' when I meant to say 'his dream' I apologize if that caused any confusion!**

**Chelsea pov**

From the moment I woke, Dad's face flashed in my mind, his stern, blue eyes that softened when he grinned. His bouncy yet spiky brown hair always moved every which way. I heard him whisper 'good morning' in my ear, a voice that I would never hear again.

Gosh, how I missed him.

Minaki was already awake, typing away at his laptop while sipping a cup of coffee. A pot on the counter was still left. I groggily crawled over to the counter and began to pour myself a cup.

"It's cold." Minaki blankly announced as my cup was already half filled.

"Geez! Minaki, you could have told me sooner!" I yelled playfully as I sipped the coffee to see exactly how cold it was."Gosh, this almost froze my tongue, Minaki, when did you make this?" I sounded like an angey pre-school teacher. He continued to quietly type. I stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"5 Am. I got up early to start on this." Minaki motioned toward his computer and stopped typing. I guessed that he was finished. It was 10am currently. I didn't know what to do with the coffee, so I stuck it in the microwave instead of making a new batch. I was too tired to think properly.

I sat down at the checkered-tablecloth covered table across from Minaki with my reheated coffee in hand. It was warm, but yet it tasted funky, even after putting in some sugar and milk. I didn't care, I needed to wake up. "So, Minaki, I'm expecting you to introduce me to the whole place. After all, you are leaving soon. I also need to grab some supplies."

"Sure. Everyone here is really nice and welcoming. They'll be glad to meet you."

"Good" I said. The next part was under my breath. "Because I won't be able to meet them on my own...'

Minaki and I walked down the cobblestone streets coated with scattered petals of Verdure Island. The island was bustling with life and activity for 10:30 am on a Tuesday on a quiet island. Minaki casually walked into all of the shops and houses, after a light knock. But the most memorable meeting was at Mirabelle's Animal Shop.

'Cling-ding.' The wind chimes attached to the door joyfully chimed as they smacked the door. The place reeked of animals, thank goodness I'm not alergic to any animals.

"Hey Mirabelle." Minaki said to the older woman in a casual tone.

"Oh! Hi sweetie! Ah, is this your sister? Well nice to meet you! I'm Mirabelle~, JULIA! Come here for a minute?"

_Man, she's bubbly, she probally had 3 cups of coffee this morning. _Emerging from a small room, (which seemed to me like the kitchen, since the scent of burnt food crept through the door, masking the stench of animals for a moment.), was a girl with wavy orange-blonde hair. She smiled at Minaki and me, her teal blue eyes disappearing into her eyelids.

"Hi there, as you heard from my mom, I'm Julia! Nice to meet you!" Her real and genuine smile shined brightly. I flashed a fake smile back. My fake smiles are different than 'fake' smiles (as in sarcastic ones.) They are the smiles I smiled after Dad died. With my dreams crushed by taunting fate, my fake smiles were as real as they were going to get. They were just believable enough.

Julia seemed really bubbly (just like her mom. I bet they have thier coffee together.) and I had a feeling we would be good friends. She reminded me of my prior, happy self, the girl I used to be. In the middle of idle chit-chat, I spotted a bush of silver hair in the corner. I interrupted"Who's that?" I pointed. He must have heard me and he turned around. His short silver hair and cream kerchief wisped into the air. He tilted his cowboy hat upward, revealing his face a bit more. I immersed myself in his deep purple eyes that sparkled like gems as he glared at me.

"Name's Vaughn." He gruffly stated. "Only here Mondays and Tuesdays. I work here." He gave me an 'enough-said-goodbye' glance. I found that my heart skipped a beat. _Huh… Eh, what?_

I had to go get ranch supplies, so Minaki and I parted ways with the three.(Well, really the two.) As I trotted behind Minaki, listening to the rhythm of my accelerating heartbeat, I put my hand on my chest near my heart and glanced through the shop window. Inside, Vaughn was looking right back at me, his face slightly, but surely, flushed and shocked.

**A/N: ^_^ Heh things are starting up now! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions**

**A/N: I don't own Harvest Moon. Please R&R And this Chapter isn't my best, the next chapter is going to be awesome! X3 please enjoy.**

Chelsea pov

Gosh it came so fast. Minaki's last day. I just got to the island and already he was leaving, he was abandoning me. He was setting sail to the city after Julia's birthday party, which was quite an abrupt invataion.

"Knock-Knock~! Chelsea are you there, it's Julia" I didn't understand why she announced that she knocked, I wasn't deaf, I clearly heard it. I was just getting ready to go out so I said "Come in."

Julia flung open the door, she scared me. "Hey! So today's my birthday, and I'm having a party at Halia's café at 1 pm. Want to come? Maybe you can get to know everyone or maybe someone a bit better! You know where Halia's café is right?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come."

She grinned "Ok I'll see you there!" She slammed the door as she left. I sighed as I grabbed the tools for my new job. She was a handful, that girl, she must've drove Dad crazy. _Ugh... Dad, why did you have to go? _I tried to shake off the feeling of saddness by thinking of what Julia said. There was something on my mind- she said SOMEONE? Who? Could it be-no. Why did she say it so softly? My brain was swirling with confusion

By the time I was finished with stupid and boring ranch work, planting turnips and whatnot, I had 20 minutes to get Julia a present and to show up. Lucky me. I ran over to Chen's and picked up a random bag that was shaped like a dog. It was really cute and soft, and it fit her weird behavior, so I bought it thinking it was a perfect gift for her. Then I dashed over to Sprout Island with 5 minutes to spare. I soon realized that I was still covered in dirt and that I had no time to change, so I dashed past everyone to the small bathroom at Halia's. I tried to wipe off as much dirt as I could off of my ranch gear, since I left my normal clothes on my bed. Hey, I did the best I could.

After reemerging from the ladies room, the party had basically started. Music was playing and ballons were floating everywhere, a lot of them shaped like dogs. _Perfect! _I thought, hopefully. _I bet that she likes dogs! _I glanced around for Minaki, but during my search, I found Vaughn letting out a dramatic sigh in the corner insted. He was the only one on the islands that I didn't really know that well. I mean, he barely told me anything about himself, except for the fact that he is here on Mondays and Tuesdays, which it wasn't and his name was Vaughn. I walked over, with slight confidence, that probally backfired. It's hard for me to be confindant, let alone act confidant. "Vaughn! Hi there! Umm, listen; you are basically the only person on the island I don't really know-"

" Why do I have to tell you about myself?" A bit of anger bubbled inside of me in response of his cold-fish-like behavior.

" Because…" I calmed myself."I just do, ok? I like to make a friend that's all." He glanced down for a moment, as if pondering if he should answer me. It was an akward silence.

"I like porridge. And animals. And I'm allergic to carrots." _Geez, he sounds boring. _"And you? I told you about myself now tell me about you." He blurted out awkwardly; it wasn't cold; it had a warm feel and sounded somewhat caring, like he actually really wanted to know. He quickly glanced away, trying to hide his blushing face. _Heh, how cute… WAIT what the heck am I thinking!_ When I began to speak he looked at me again.

"Well I like animals, especially Sheep. I like milk and chocolate, but I don't like cookies. I also don't like fish." I grinned at him and the pink in his cheeks that just went away returned.

"Now you know me." He returned to his cold behavior." I need some… ah... tea." His voice was less cold and he seemed like he was avoiding me. He turned and began to walk quickly, then casually walked toward the counter. I kept my eyes fixed on him as he was walking away. _Wait, is he the 'someone? Does he… _

Julia interrupted my thoughts "PRESENT TIME!" She yelled to the world at the top of her lungs.

For a 23-year-old, she acted like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning. When she got to my gift, her eyes lit up like sparkling sapphire jewels."OMG... Dogs are like my favorite animals EVER! Thanks so much!~´She hugged me and she seemed overjoyed with my present. _Thank goodness. _To me, the party quickly drew to a close, I never saw Vaughn for the rest of the party.

I went with Minaki to Meadow Island to wait with him at the pier. I love how Meadow Island lets you release all of your feelings, with no one there to spectate. Just you and Nature, useally. I went there one night while Minaki was asleep, it felt really good to just be alone with my feelings for a bit.

"Man, I'm going to miss this place." Minaki shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared out to sea.

"But I think that you are happy about your choice." I glanced at him. His soft brown hair blew in the spring breeze as the cherry blossom petals fell around us.

"I sure am." He replied his gaze still focused on the sea.

The boat was pulling into the dock and I helped him load his bags onto the wooden old boat. We exchanged a firm embrace, I wasn't going to see him for a long time. "Minaki," I stated while in our embrace. "I have a parting wish for you."

"What?"

"Make me proud?"

He let go and looked into my teary eyes "I will."

I waved to him as the ship developed slowly into a small speck out to sea. I few tears trickled down my cheek and I tasted the salt. But for the first time, in a long while, these tears were of joy, not sadness. I remembered this feeling from my past. One that was all too familar, yet forgotten.

It felt good to cry.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R and stick around for my next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions**

**A/N; Please R&R and I don't own Harvest Moon. Or Vocaloid or Meltdown.(You will see why!) Things get interesting in this chapter… Enjoy!**

Chelsea pov

Two seasons went by, and I didn't even notice. The leaves magically changed colors and blew away into the breeze. When I was a child, I would always be so fascinated with the leaves. Every chance I could get I would stare at them, losing myself in their beauty. But now it's as if they change in a day, so quickly that I don't even bother to notice.

During the two seasons passing by, I found myself still talking to Julia, who was my close friend, along with Natalie, and the cold fish, Vaughn. I found out a bit more about him. His boat back to the city arrives at Meadow Island at 12am, and that he grew up working at Mirabelle's shop, since he liked animals. That's all he really told me in two seasons. He was like talking to a wall. I would ask him something and he would stare blankly in reply, and then stare at the wall away from me.

Toward the end of Fall, I heard my phone ring. The thing must have been longing to ring, since no one had called me on this phone ever, and it showed since the phone rang so loudly. I checked the caller i.d. It was Minaki.

"Hey little bro? I haven't heard from you in awhile, how's life?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied happily.

"It feels so good to hear your voice, Minaki." I then remembered that he was in college." How's school?"

"It can be hard sometimes, you now. So many tests, papers, projects, and homework. Sometimes, I wonder if my dream is really worth all of this work and stress. I want to be a lawyer, but it may be too much work. I sometimes go back and forth about things, thinking 'maybe I should have stayed home' or 'maybe I should have chosen a different job.'"

"…." I was silent, while anger was brewing inside of me. I snapped.

"You think you have it hard, don't you? Living your dream is hard! Sure, you have to work toward your goal, but it should be satisfactory for you! Know what's hard? Being so close to your dream, then fate grabs you by your hand and drags you away! And on top of it, I have to deal with Dad being gone! If he was here, but I was still in this situation, I would tell him my feelings and I bet that he could make things a bit better! So if you think that law school is so hard, reality can be even harder! If you really want to be a lawyer, I think that you should suck it up and go for it! I thought you were going to keep your promise to make me proud!"

By the end of my ranting monologue, tears streamed down my face. I was out of breath and then I realized what I said. There was nothing that could change what I just said. I hung up. I put on my boots and I ran away into the night.

I sat by the edge of Meadow Island, occasionally rubbing my shoulders to keep warm from the brisk fall breeze. I was still crying. _Stupid, why did you say all of that to Minaki, Chelsea! Baka! _I needed to escape. In my mind, I remembered Kagamine Rin's song; Meltdown. I finally understood what the song actually meant. With my life now I 'wanted to dive into a nuclear reactor'. I scooted a bit closer to the edge ad I gripped the ground with my hands. I leaned a bit forward and closed my eyes. I sensed someone behind me. I abruptly opened my eyes and turned around. Standing above me, was Vaughn. His hands were in his pockets as he stared out at the sky near the horizon. He looked so handsome…*ehem*ANYWAY.

"I saw you running." His eyes were still fixed at the sea. "And you were crying. Something must have happened."

I glared down and hissed back"Why? Were you worried?"

He sat down next to me."…Yes."

"I-its n-nothing." I flashed a pathetic smile.

"No. It's not, I can tell. Your smile is fake." He looked worriedly towards me. I looked down at the water. I didn't know what to do. His hand slowly inched towards mine and I grabbed it. Then I knew. I opened up my enclosed feelings to him.

"Ugh. I-It's just s-so hard. Dad's gone and he was the only one I could talk to. And now I'm stuck with the ranch. I wanted to be a doctor! Not a rancher! I like animals, but I didn't want this! Minaki gets to go live his life, while I can't. And he's just complaining about how he just wants to be a lawyer and skip all of the work and sometimes he wants to give in, he has no idea how I felt when I had to drop out of collage for this. And then my whole life began to swirl, and I would just keep on showing everyone my fake happiness. My face was disguising my true feelings with a lie." I was sobbing uncontrollably when I let something I didn't even know I knew slip out."And then I met you, Vaughn and I really like you!"I stopped crying and was gasping for air and Vaughn's eyes widened. I covered my mouth with my hand and I stood up quickly. "Ah… Look, I'm s-s-sorry." I turned around and began to run toward the pier. Then Vaughn grabbed my wrist and I turned around. "Look." He said kindly "You don't have to be sorry. And your Dad isn't the only one you can talk to either." I hugged him and buried my head into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I let go a few moments after and looked into his amethyst eyes. His arms were still around me and we were inches away from each other, only a small gap laid between us. My heart was fluttering inside my chest and before I knew it, his lips were pressed up against mine. I felt a forgotten feeling inside myself.

That feeling was happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions**

**A/N: I don't own harvest Moon. I hope you guys like my fluffy chapter!**

Chelsea pov

"What? C'mon, you like him!" Julia gave me a light shove.

Natalie sat on Julia's bed like a 6 year old, hugging a pillow and grinning. "Tell us what happened!" Natalie chimed.

"Nothing!" I lied playfully.

"Aww you're no fun Chelz! C'mon, you're even happier! Something happened."

_This is why I didn't want to come. _I thought. _Girl talk... great._

Julia said that she remembered Vaughn bolting out the door after me, and when she asked where he was going, he said it was none of her business. And all of Tuesday, he was looking out the window, murmuring my name. I made a note not to pass by the shop for that reason; I figured that he wanted to talk, and I was nerveous.

"So tell us!" _Gosh, she's being so nosey!_

"It's none of your business what happened between us that night!" Natalie and Julia looked as if they had stepped on a landmine. I covered my mouth with both hands and I blushed.

"Ahh… So something did happen…" Natalie mischievously smirked, like when she's about to play a prank on her brother.

"Well," I sighed while giggling. "I guess I have to tell you, right?"

"YES!" The both yelled in unison, leaning in towards me, with evil smirks on their faces. Ah..._Why did I let it slip?_

I sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you…"

"Kyaa! That's adorable! You guys make such a cute couple!" I blushed heavily.

"Keep quiet about it, you hear?'

"Of course." The said seriously. _At least I can trust them. But not with my old feelings. That would just be too much._

Mirabelle walked in on us giggling."Alright girls, time for bed!"Mirabelle really has become my mom figure, ever since Minaki left. And Julia felt like my sister, and Natalie, my typical best friend. And I was happier, I was less depressed about Dad. Life on the Sunshine Islands was really getting all felt like grade school kids as we set up our sleeping bags and got ready for bed. We even exchanged some final jokes before we turned off the lights. And for my new friends, it was the first time they heard my real laugh, one that wasn't one filled with saddness.

Once the lights were out and I was about to doze off, Julia whispered in my ear, "He's good for you. He even changed your smile." I couldn't help but to, again, blush.

I woke to the sound of chirping birds in the snow-filled trees. There was a slight draft coming through the window, so I grabbed my slippers, since the floors were probally cold.I am always the first one to awake at sleepovers, i just can't help it. Then again, I am useally the first one asleep.I tiptoed over Julia and I quietly exited the door to use the restroom. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mirabelle's motherly voice chatting with Vaughn's gruff attitude. _Oh shoot, I forgot that it's Monday! _I couldn't just walk out there, not in my pajamas! (Aka a large nightgown with sheep on it and sheep slippers!) So, since I had nothing better to do, I eavesdropped.

"Oh, Vaughnie! Hi there honey! Was the boat ride ok?"

"Mirabelle I told you-"He was angry but Mirabelle cut him off.

"Not to call you Vaughnie, I know, sorry honey, it just slipped. Speaking of secrets and things that slipped..." I felt something come up that I was hoping wouldn't be brought up."What happened on Monday with you and Chelsea?" My face was slightly shocked _did Julia tell her? But she didn't leave the room-or did she? _

Vaughn also looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Well, it's obvious! You ran out the door after her that night. And on Tuesday, all day you were looking out the window looking for her, murmuring her name under your breath. And you were a bit out of it, too. You fed the chickens fodder and gave me pet food insted of cereal."

"Uhhhh…" he looked embarrassed.

"Honey, I'm like your mom, you can tell me anything. I was worried about Chelsea too, I still am, she hasn't said anything about that night but she seems… happier. I've been trying to get Julia to tell me. She can try again at breakfast."

"Wait, is Chelsea… coming here?" Vaughn glanced around, his silky hair shaking from side to side. I hid behind the wall even more; I didn't want him to see me.

"oh, she's already here. Julia, Natalie, and Chelsea all had a sleepover last night."

"Oh. I actually want to talk with her; I was going to just ask you to go now."

"Well, when she gets up, you can talk with her. But please, she's not up." She began to whisper" I really want to know what happened last Monday."

"…." I saw Vaughn placing his left hand I his pocket and staring at the floor. He probally felt bad about telling her something so private between us, as if he was ratting me out."Chelsea had an argument with her brother. She got mad and snapped at him. I talked with her then she told me something and then… umm..."

"Vaughn, you look embarrassed and you're muttering!" Mirabelle snickered childishly.

"Well I don't know if she would want me to say everything…"

_Knew it._ I decided to save Vaughn some embarrassment. I walked out from behind the wall, rubbing my eyes as if I just got up."V-Vaughn…?" I stood up straight.

"Ahh… Hi C-Chelsea." Vaughn's face turned red.

"Could it be? Vaughn, do you like Chelsea?"_I guess I didn't save him any embarrassment after all… _"C'mon! Tell old Mirabelle!" She leaned up against him playfully. Honestly, I didn't really know if he liked me or not. I was 99% sure, he never announced it, I did. He was silent for a moment, then he looked at me and smiled. I found my face growing warm. _He actually just smiled! _It was a small smile on his face, but nonetheless, a smile.

"Yes. I do like her." He said, softly, looking at the ground. Mirabelle smiled.

Vaughn still wanted to talk with me. I quickly and quietly ate breakfast, thanked them for letting me stay again, and then I left. Vaughn walked with me. The cobblestone path was covered with a sheet of snow as the snowflakes still fell. I thought about how the road looked so different each season, it was only bare in the Summer.

"Uh… Chelsea?"

"Hm?"

"I'm… uh… really glad you told me your feelings. I kinda wanna tell you s-something too."

"Tell me what?"

"Well… I've also l-liked you for a bit." He was really getting flustered. "B-But I don't think that I could have told you that. Y-Your pretty b-brave. I-I'm glad that you feel the same way, a-about...us. R-Right?" Vaughn was nervous and embarrassed, it was really cute.

"Oh course I do! Last Monday it slipped out, but I'm glad. You know, it really felt good to talk to you."

"I'm glad that you talked to me too." Vaughn looked into my eyes as we crossed the bridge. He grabbed my cold hand, his warm, glove covered, hand warmed mine we walked, hand in hand, silently across the bridge until we reached Ranch Island.

"Thanks for walking with me, Vaughn."

"My pleasure." He smiled as both of our hands were interlocked in front of us. The moment was beginning to carry me away as I pulled myself closer to him. I leaned in towards him and we kissed as the snowflakes fell around us, we were both finally understood.

"So he invited you to the Diner tomorrow?" I could just picture Julia's face on the other side of the phone, wearing a shocked smile.

"Yup!" I wasn't embarrassed about our relationship anymore. I mean, we both established our feelings.

"Well, you HAVE to tell me what happens, ok/"

"Alright. Ok. I have to go."

"Kay. Bye!"

I hung up and glanced at my calendar. I smiled at the date of the next day, the day me and Vaughn were to have our forst date.. Winter 2.

My birthday.

**A/N: I just love this fluff please R&R and stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some Dreams Are Meer Illusions**

**A/N: I don't own Harvest Moon. This is my longest chapter yet, an I have had a hectic week, sorry for keeping this chapter just tucked away in my notebook. XP. It is again a fluffy chapter, that's how it will mostly be XD Please review! ^_^ (Btw: It's the first Vaughn pov! Yay!)**

Vaughn pov

"Vaughnie! ~ It's time to get up! You have a big day ahead of you!" Mirabelle squealed as she slammed the door of the guest room open. Light trickled through the blind shades as I was immediately awakened from my deep sleep.

"Engh…" I sat up, rubbing my eyes from the bright white light from behind the winter clouds.

"Heh… Vaughnie looks so cute! I could see why Chelsea likes him." Mirabelle giggled. I lied back down and pulled the covers over my head.

"Oh shut up, Mirabelle!" My voice was partially muffled, i wasn't trying to be rude and I hoped that she heard at least my tone through the sheets. "And don't call me Vaughnie!"

"Breakfast's on the table." Mirabelle said as she walked away, still giggling. I figured that I was forgiven.

She made me think of Chelsea when she said that to me. _Ah… she was so cute, yet serious- Oh shoot! I forgot! I'm meeting Chelsea at the diner tonight!_ I got up quickly, since we would have much time anyway, I was leaving tonight, it was Tuesday. And I knew I had a lot to do, so I had to hustle.

After quickly getting dressed, I emerged from the guestroom to the smell of fire. I was slightly alarmed, my fear growing as I approached the smell.

"Uh… Mirabelle, what's that smell?" I yelled slightly as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Julia's cooking. She attempted to make pancakes." Honestly, I was releived.

"I-I was just trying to help! I thought that I might have been able to do it this time…"

"Hm. Well at least Elliot can cook!"

Julia blushed at the sound of his name. She slapped her mom's shoulder playfully, everyone knew that they were dating, they were going out for quite a while, but I understood how Julia felt."M-Mom!"

"Aww… Isn't that so cute?" Mirabelle turned to me as Julia was slapping her mother's shoulder one more time.

"I made some waffles when Julia wasn't looking, so we have something to eat insted of burnt pepples."

"So, Vaughn,"Julia said at the table during breakfast, her mouth filled with waffle. She pointed at me with her fork. "You're going to the diner with Chelsea for her birthday tonight, eh?"

"… I-it's her birthday?" I was shocked. She never even told me.

"Yeah!" Julia paused to gulp some orange juice. "I thought that was the whole reason that you asked her out! I guess not." She shrugged her shoulders. I silently ate a bit more and quicker than before. I had to go even faster, since I thought that I should get her a present. I got out of my chair, my hand s were lying on the table as I pulled away.

"I'm done, I have to do some chores and...stuff." I walked away from the table and went to the refrigerator. I picked up my chores list from the three. Mirabelle made us a chores list daily. They were actually helpful; it basically had everything I needed to on it. The problem was that the list was always written on girly stationary with little animal stickers on them. And I had to carry it with me all day. I tried not to pull it out in public, it would be too embarrassing. The last thing I need is Natalie to make fun of me my whole life. I put on my coat as I stood behind the door reading the list over. At the bottom of mine, Mirabelle wrote:

Have fun with Chelsea! You guys are so cute together. Tell me how it goes, ok?

_Darn, _I thought. _Mirabelle is so nosey!_

Chelsea pov

The snow was still gently falling, as it was yesterday, and the draft in my house was much more noticable than at Julia's. I woke up extremely happy. (Mostly everyone is happy on their birthdays, right? Well, besides old people or people who don't like getting older. But a lot of people don't like getting older. Anyway) I was actually really excited for me and Vaughn's date at the diner. _Come to think of it… _I thought, _did I ever tell Vaughn that my birthday is today? _

As I made myself some breakfast, my phone rang, and I really didn't feel like picking up. But it was Minaki. After I snapped at him, we didn't ever speak since. I had to pick up, even though I really couldn't find out what to say.

"Hey! Happy birthday, old girl!"

"Oh, stop, I'm not that old! Hey… um, are you ok about what happened last week?"

"Yeah. I totally understand what happened. I was being totally selfish and lazy. I'm better now. Honestly, you helped me get back on track. I was kinda just venting my stress on you. I'm sorry, but I was glad for the experience."

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just stressed too and-"

"It's fine! But don't go running away any more."

I was silent. "How do you-"

"Taro. He always keeps in touch with and Elliot stay in touch, ya know?"

"Um… Do you know anything else about last week, I feel like you have been spying."

"Nah, I don't know much else, at least not most details, I can tell you them later. I have to go, but have a happy birthday and a good date with Vaughn!"

He hung up. _Wow._ _So much for not many details…_

I walked outside and sighed at my barren field. Well, actually, my field wasn't actually barren; it was with its friend, snow. Winter was such a boring season, crop-wise. But it is a great time for getting close with animals and people. It was the season of socialization, there are so many festivals!

'Pachik!' I clicked the barn door open and Falafel and Ms. Moo ran towards me.

"Woah! Hi guys!" I squealed. I was in the barn for quite a bit, bonding with my animals and doing what I did daily. At my fodder holder, I realized that I was low on fodder; I would barely pass the week. So I locked the barn and left my animals as I ran down to Mirabelle's.

The familiar sound of clashing wind chimes welcomed me to the toasty warm shop, it still smelled like animals, but I barely noticed anymore. I walked up to the counter, but to my surprise, no one was there.

"Mirabelle?" I called out, looking around for her.

"She's not here right now." Vaughn popped up from behind the counter.

"Ah...Hey Vaughn." _Gosh, he's so cute! _"Um… I need some fodder."

"Sure." He turned around to the cabinets behind him."By the way, Chelsea, it's your birthday today, right?" He was still facing away from me. He seemed in a friendly mood, it was odd for him, most people would say. but he really warmed up to me.

"Yup! It's not like a monument birthday though." I said while rummaging through my rucksack. Vaughn turned around holding the fodder.

"Just take it." He handed me the fodder, while I was still fumblimg for my wallet.

"Really? Thanks!"

A small smile appeared on his face."I'll see you tonight." Vaughn said as I was leaving.

"Yeah." I turned to him and smiled. I was really getting excited.

Vaughn pov

I placed the golden sheep necklace in a small box and I put some wrapping paper on it.

"I think that she'll like it!" Julia stood in the doorway.

"…Yeah." There was no doubt in my mind that she ouldn't, she had a sheep obbsesion. I put the gift wrapping materials away and I took my present and left the guest room. Julia followed me, like a lone puppy.

"Tell me what happens, ok?" She was just as nosey as her mom.

"Yeah, sure." I said as threw on my coat and headed out the door. I stuck my hand into my coat pocket and I felt a crinkly piece of paper in it. I pulled it out. A crumpled piece of pink stationary laid in my hands._ Probably just the chores from today. _I thought as I opened up the paper, I just wanted to see. But it wasn't the chores. It was a note.

Vaughn, you are so cute! Giving Chelsea that fodder was so sweet. (I was watching from the kitchen!) Just, run it by me next time, ok? I know that you two are going to have a nice little date! She'll love the necklace!

~Mirabelle

I'm telling you, Mirabelle should be a spy.

Chelsea pov

I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror. I put on a nice shirt and skirt and was deciding whether or not to put on my ugly necklace. In the end I just left it off, I didn't want to be too dressed up, and, besides, it was ugly. I grabbed my small purse from the table and headed out the door.

I walked into Nick's Diner, the auroma of comfort food welcomed me, I was really quite hungry, and I spotted Vaughn sitting at a table in the back.

"Hey." I sat down next to him, throwing my clutch on the table.

"Ah… Hi…" He stared at his water. We were quiet for a moment, but it felt like an eternity.

"Minaki called me today…" I had to get some conversation going. Vaughn looked up at me, slightly worried.

"I-is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Vaughn looked relieved. "I put him back into his place. It changed his views about being a lawyer, for the better. He was actually glad for the experience."

"I'm glad for the experience too." Vaughn grabbed my hand and we both smiled.

"Oh… and," Vaughn picked up a small bag from under the table."H-Happy birthday…"

My eyes lit up. He didn't have to get me anything, the date alone was enough."Oh… thank you!" I dug into the bag to find a box covered in wrapping paper. I opened up to find a small golden necklace of a sheep on it. "Kyaa!" I squealed in excitement. Nick looked at me funny. I was embarrassed at my behavior a moment later and I shut my mouth. Vaughn chuckled at me. "It's so cute and it looks just like Falafel!"I said, quieter.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said a bit under his breath. I hugged him. He was slightly shocked for a quick second but then he hugged me back. It felt so good for him to hold me in his arms. But all good things must come to an end, and so did our date.

Vaughn and I stood in front of my door saying goodbye for the week. The air was cold, and it looked like it was going to snow.

"I'm going to miss y-you this week." I thought that those words came out of my mouth; I was just going to say them. But Vaughn beat me to it.

"Me too. But there is always Monday!" I said, trying to be positive.

"Yeah…" He smiled at me. He never smiled for anyone else, and before that night at Meadow Island, I never saw him smile. It made me feel special and I felt good that he was happy, because so was I. He kissed me goodnight, our hearts longing for the moment to last forever. We were firmly embraced each other for a few moments, letting the feeling sink in, so we could remember it and to mke it last all week. Then he walked down the dark path to Verdure Island, as I stood watching him fade into the darkness, feeling quite lonely.

Never in my life had I wanted Monday to come sooner, more than that moment.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I spent a lot of time typing this XD and I was not really motivated to, since I'm writing a few other fanfics at the moment. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I don't own harvest moon. This is a short chapter,just a little bit that helps with chapter 10. Too bad that Vaughn isn't in this chapter at all.  
Well please r&r!**

Chelsea pov  
"Aww... You two are so cute! I just love hearing about you guys!" Julia was munching on something on the other side of the phone, probally pocky or celery. I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, ok. I told you about Vaughn and I and I want to hear about Elliot and you!"

"Um...no." Julia sounded tense.

"Come on! You two have been dating for so long, Minaki told me you were dating two seasons before I got here. You went out on Monday, and I wanna know!"

"..." I've never in my life heard Julia be quiet. "Come to my place. I-I can tell you t-then." She was quiet and nervous and she hung up before I could reply. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

************************************  
My boots pounded against the snow covered streets. As I trampled, the snow crackled and crunched below me. I threw the shop door open, and Mirabelle peeped out from behind the kitchen."She's in her room."  
She must have read my gaping mouth.  
I was gasping for air from so much running, I needed to know what happened.

"Julia?" I opened her door, she was looking out of her window, crying, with a smile on her sad face.

"Ah C-Chelsea." She was shaking, her teal eyes filled with water, as if her eyes were an ocean.

"J-Julia, you're making me nervous, what happened? "

"I-I'm getting married!" She laughed while crying.

"Wh-What?"

****************************************************  
"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" I sipped some orange juice as Julia sat across from me at the table.

"Of course, dummy! I just still have lots of stuff to do..."

"I could help if you want." Julia seemed pleased at this request.

"Sure! I want you to come when I see my dress!" I was also getting fitted for the dress I bought, so it wasn't like i was going out of my way.  
"

Ok, let's go!"

"Wow, this is so cute!" I twirled in my sleek deep purple dress. It was a straight, long dress with one shoulder and a small flower on the belt around my waist. I was staring at myself in the mirror when Julia came out. Her dress was frilly and pink, with a pink lace top and lace surrounding the bottom, it seemed like a dress from a fairytale story. Her hair was thrown up into a high ponytail on the top of her head, the curls bounced open like a blooming flower.

"Isn't it cute?"

"Oh course! You look so cute!"

"Kyaa! I'm so excited" Julia was happy. And so was I.  
****************************************************

The next day

Chelsea pov  
I was putting on my new sheep necklace when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't really expecting anyone. My heels clicked on the floor as I walked to the door, I had no clue who was there.  
"Hi..." Vaughn looked down at the floor. "I know that it is kind of late to ask, but I was wondering if you would come to the wedding with m-me..."

"Aww Vaughn, why are you so nervous? Of course I'll go! Why don't you come in, I'm almost ready."I walked back in and Vaughn followed. He was like wet cat, he walked in slowly and he was shivering slightly, its was a cold Winter. He sat in a chair at the table and was silently blushing as I was running around the house.

I tried to get him out of his shell as we walked over to the boat.  
"It's so exciting that Julia's getting married, huh?" I looked at Vaughn's purple eyes that looked similar to my dress. I squeezed our already intertwined hands.

"Yeah. Thank goodness she found some who can cook! I thought the other day that the house was on fire, but it was just Julia trying to cook again." I laughed after he said that. Julia's cooking was terrible! I was glad that Vaughn was more comfortable with me. I think that he was embarrassed at first, but he got better. He was odd that way, but I liked him cold winter snow and the wind blew every which way, as Vaughn and I stood waiting for the boat. We were quiet, but enjoying our company. We were cold, but the happiness and love in our hearts kept us warm. The boat arrived quickly; we were standing there only for a few minutes. It was a beautiful moment that went by too soon.  
**************************************************

Vaughn pov  
Chelsea and I sat next to each other, as Kirk's boat flew on the waves. When I was younger, I would always wonder why the water didn't freeze over when it was so cold. Chelsea looked really pretty; her hair was brushed out and neat and the dress she was wearing was more than flattering. She really couldn't get over the fact that Julia was getting married. Honestly, I couldn't either.

Chelsea and I entered the church with all of the guests. It was nice to escape the cold. We found seats, I sat next to Chelsea and on the other side of me was Felicia. She doesn't seem like it, but she is just like Natalie, only a bit nicer. But she still likes to tease. She whispered in my ear. "Looks like there is more than one couple here." She smiled and winked as I, without meaning, became flustered. Whenever people mention Chelsea, I blush. Everyone knows that we like each other, but I still get embarrassed. I always see her cute face flash in my mind, and I just can't help it. I liked her before, but as time went on, I began to like her even more. She was nice too; Chelsea just made my heart race. I was so deep in thought for a bit, I don't even remember part of the ceremony.

Chelsea pov  
Julia sure had a fun party!  
Although it was snowing, the music played out loud to the world and everyone really enjoyed themselves. We were all kinda glad that it wasn't snowing. A lot of dances went by without me noticing, except I noticed the slow dance near the end of the party, it was truly and I sat at our table next to Natalie and Pierre. (They finally went out together!) A slow song came on and the DJ said,"Alright, this song is for all of the couples out there, come on up!" Julia and Elliot ran up along with Will and Lily. (Gosh, I didn't like her! She is always so fake and snotty!) Natalie then pulled up a hesitant Pierre with her. Denny and Lanna followed.

"We have to go up there!" I looked at Vaughn and he turned to me.

"Uh... But I can't d-dance..." I stood up and grabbed his wrist and I pulled him up.

"No one else can either!" I ran up to the dance floor pulling Vaughn with me as Natalie did with Pierre. Vaughn's face was brightly red, not even a light blush, as he fidgeted his hands. He didn't even know where to begin. I placed his hands around my waist as we shifted side to side. I wrapped my arms around his kerchief-less neck. It was odd to see him in a suit; I bet he found it odd that I was in a dress. The music played on and we danced in harmony. I looked up into his eyes, and to my surprise, he was already looking back at me, smiling. I smiled a stupid happy grin back, as his face was still red, but not as bright. Inside of myself, I felt an excited, fluttery feeling. It roared loudly at me, I couldn't ignore it anymore.  
I realized something: I didn't like Vaughn anymore.

I loved him.  
*******************************************************

Vaughn pov  
I was embarrassed about dancing, but since I was with Chelsea, I didn't care. I smiled while my heart soared. Chelsea wasn't a bad dancer.  
At the end of the party, Chelsea exchanged a hug with Julia. Mirabelle came from behind and whispered in my ear, over my shoulder. I felt like it was 'Whistper to Vaughn' day. "Vaughn, you should smile more. This was only the second time that I saw you smile, and both times you were with Chelsea."

I put my arms around Chelsea as we sat on the boat once more. It was still cold, and there was a bright full moon that reflected in the waves.

"You know, Vaughn," Chelsea spoke softly. "Your hair matches the moon. They both sparkle." She placed her head on my shoulder. I didn't really like when people brought up my hair color. Chelsea noticed that I was slightly offended, but I really wasn't. I guess I just looked offended. "N-Not in a bad way! I find it cool and handsome!"

"I used to get made fun of it a lot when I was younger, kids would call me an old man." I looked towards the sea, recalling my painful youth. I never told anyone about my problems, I just kept it to myself. I didn't think that my father would even care.

"Wow, that's terrible, at least none of those people matter anymore!"

"Yeah." I was just leaving my flashback as the boat was docked on the pier.

"Hey Vaughn," Chelsea said as we stood outside of her door. "Tomorrow is the Star Nights Festival...and I was wondering if you would come over."

There was nothing else that I could say except "Yeah. Tonight was really fun. I bet tomorrow will be fun too."

"Yeah it was." Chelsea leaned in and kissed me. I was honestly surprised. Her kiss was warm and comforting. "I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered as she walked into her house, leaving me alone in the cold.  
Darn, I realized that I was in love.  
**A/n: Yay, I'm so happy that the fluff is back! I was listening to Discotheque love while writing some of this; I think that's where I got the inspiration to write about a dance XD  
Please r& r!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I don't own Harvest moon. I love this chapter, I find it really fluffy!**

Chelsea pov  
The day of the Starry Night Festival didn't go fast enough. It was a cold day, cold enough that you felt the cold seeped to your bones. The sky was cloudy, with no signs of snow and time was just ticking away at me slowly, as if it was mocking me with every tick of it's hand. I spent most of the day cooking in my warm house, it was warm from the heat of the burning oven fire. I was so excited; it was the first time that I invited him on a date. Plus I wanted to show him that I could cook!  
****************************************************************

I lit the candles on the table. There was a knock on my door that slightly startled me, I almost dropped the lighter. Thank goodness I didn't. I ran to the door to find Vaughn holding a bouquet of flowers, Moondrops, Pinkcats, and Toy flowers.

"Hi Chelsea." He said, smiling at me.

"Hey! Come in!" I opened the door as I ran to the kitchen. I filled a vase with water for the flowers. I placed in on the table and ran back in the kitchen. I was rushing around, he caught me off guard. "The food is almost ready!"

"You cooked?" Vaughn seemed shocked at the idea.

"Yeah, I'm not Julia you know!" He sat at the table and the flowers were in the vase. I brought out the food. "I know that you like cold porridge, so I made you some and I made some pasta for me and a cake! I know that it is a random meal, but it will work, right?"

Vaughn laughed. "Yeah, sure."

My table was right near the window, so Vaughn and I exchanged chit-chat as we gazed at the stars. The clouds from the day seemed to disappear. My house was dim, lit only by the few candles scattered around the house. I'm a quick eater, and so was Vaughn.

"Hey, it's still early, wanna watch some TV?" Vaughn walked up behind me as I washed the last dish.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok." Vaughn sat on the couch. I sat next to him when I was done and I kicked off my sheep slippers and pulled my feet up onto the couch. Vaughn and I clicked through the channels until we found a movie we both wanted to watch. We began to watch a comedy, but I don't remember much, I had a tiring week before that and I began to doze off.

Vaughn pov

Chelsea and I sat on the couch, my arm around her as her head was on my shoulder. She was warm and comfortable, at least, I think shewas. We were watching a really funny movie, but soon I noticed that Chelsea stopped laughing. _Does she not find it funny?_ I thought. I glanced at her. Her eyes were peacefully shut and she was clenching my shirt hem. She looked like a baby kitten; her sleeping face was so cute. I glanced at the time. 11:25. I had to go. I attempted to get up, but Chelsea tightened her grip on my shirt. I couldn't leave her there, so I picked her up and carried her to her bed. (She was actually quite heavy!) I put her down as gently as I could. I felt sad that I couldn't say goodbye for the week. I kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "Good night." I began to walk away towards the door when I heard rustling. I turned around to find Chelsea sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"V-Vaughn, you're leaving?" She got up and walked over to me.

"Yeah. It's Tuesday."

"I wish that you could stay. I-I miss you when you leave." Chelsea looked down as she took my hands. Her hair fell in her face. I pushed her hair behind her ears and she looked up at me, with puppy dog eyes.

"Chelsea, I'm coming back." She dropped her head sullenly again. I grabbed her shoulder, and she still didn't look up.

"Chelsea, are you ok?" She sighed quietly. "Chelsea, look at me, are you ok?" She finally looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"I know, it's just that... I..." She fumbled for words. "I just like you so much; I wish that you could stay with me." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Chelsea " I wiped the tear away."Please don't cry..."

"Can I call you this week?"

"Yeah. Whenever you want to talk." Chelsea looked at the clock.

"11:40. I guess that you should go..." She was on the verge of tears again. I leaned in and kissed her, offering her some comfort, and she was caught off-guard. She didn't want to let go after a moment, though, I had to push her off of me, gently. "Please, Chelsea, don't cry, ok?"

"I'll try." She smiled, some tears still in her eyes.

Once outside, I felt really bad about leaving. My black boots crunched with every slow step I took. Chelsea wasn't the only one who was sad. But at least she could call me, I thought. The truth was, I really didn't want to leave and I was going to miss her Chelsea too. I wanted to tell her everything she told me, I wanted her to call me the moment I got to the city.  
Darn, that week was going to be hard.

**A/n: Kyaa! I found this really cute; I hope that you did too! Please r&r, they have really been helping me improve, I've taken all of them into consideration, and I am now editing my chapters with my new found advice! I really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Harvest Moon. I'm sorry for not updating lately, I wanted to edit the prior chapters to the best of my ability, so that it would be better. I have been rushing a bit, since my mind is overflowing with about 20 different plots, I have rehearsals for a show I'm in, and I have a lot of school work on top of it all, leaving my stories neglected in my notebook, but Winter Holiday is coming up, so I will have much more time to write, but most inportantly type! Enjoy and review!**

Vaughn pov

I woke up early on Monday morning, the darkness still filling my city apartment and the desolate streets outside. I heard the rattling wind rustle outside of my wind, roaring like a lion. I always woke at 3 am on Mondays, so I could get to the islands by 6am, this is always how my mornings go. But not that morning. I woke up with a headache that felt as if someone was bashing out my brain, my stomach churned as if I just got off of a boat that was lost in a storm for three weeks, and my throat felt shriviled and dry. There was no way in the world I was going to work, not even if someone paid me a million g! I reached my achy arm over to the side table and picked up my phone to call Mirabelle. She was usally up at this time, or almost up, I don't think that she sleeps for too long, maybe on her days off she sleeps in...

"Hello, Mirabelle is speaking." She didn't answer and say that she was from the shop probally because no one in their right state of mind calls an animal shop on a random island at 3am.

"Hi Mirabelle, I-I really can't come into w-work..." I coughed. "I-I'm really sick, if you can't tell..."

"V-Vaughn?" Mirabelle sounded confused.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oh, gosh, honey, I didn't reconize your voice! You sound terrible! Stay home and get better, ok, Vaughnie? Bye!" She hung up before I could fight her about that stupid nickname. I wasn't feeling well enough to fight anyway. I threw the phone back onto the side table, feeling utterly exhausted, so I ploped myself back onto the bed at passed out. _I'll call Chelsea when I wake up... I'm only taking a short nap..._

Chelsea pov

The next Monday was a lonely one. I talked to Vaughn that night before, he said that his throat was getting skratchy, I was a bit worried. That call left me really sad afterwards, I remembered that I was all alone, just me and the ranch and the bright moon looking down at me from the night sky. I was tempted to go see Falafel in the barn, then I realized that she was probally asleep by then, it was 11pm. Julia and Nataile went to bed early, at about 9pm, which, I don't understand how they do. And Minaki was probally out doing something, I just couldn't bring myself to bother him. So I had no one to call, so I just went to bed sad, getting through the night with hope that Vaughn was coming the next day, and that the rising sun was, slowly but surely, aproaching.

The morning was much better, I was awakened by the natural sunlight that streemed through my windows, bring me some happiness. It was finally a decent time to go vist Falafel, I was glad it was, because I spent about two hours with her. At 12pm, I decided to see Vaughn, I didn't want to bother him in the morning, he isn't a morning person, and most of his chores are done in the morning too.

"He's not here?" I was concerned.

"Yeah." Julia stacked cans into the shelf behind her."He called in sick, he won't be coming till next week." I looked down, feeling dissapointed. Julia leaned her head on the bar and looked up at my face. "I know how you must be feeling, you have to go without him for 5 days, and now you have to wait till next week! I would be so deppressed if I couldn't see Elliot for 2 days!" She didn't sound sarcastic, only honesty filled the words that left her mouth.

"Ugh, it is hard, I miss him a lot, you know? I'm going to call him." I took out my cell phone.

"Good. Because he will probally be happy to hear your voice!"

Vaughn pov

Once I woke up from my 'nap', it was already 1pm, the darkness of the early morning replaced with a smiling, afternoon sun. I checked my phone once I got up. Only 1 missed call from Chelsea, but she left me a vocie mail.

"Hi Vaughn..." She said in the voicemail. "I-I hope you feel better, I just want to see how your doing, so, um, call me when you can. U-Unless, it hurts your voice, then it's fine... Um bye." She was so cluless when it came to voicemails, even when you listen to her message to leave her a voicemail, it's filled with about thirty 'um's and 'ah's.

I called her back almost right after I heard her message, wanting to hear her voice in real time.

"Hello?" She answered politley.

"Hey..." My voice cracked.

"Erm... I'm sorry I may have the wrong number..." She sounded very polite now."Is there anyone by the name of Vaughn in this household?"

"Um, Chelsea, you're talikng to him."

"Oh gosh, Vaughn? I had no idea that it was you-you sound really different, and not in a good way!"

"I-I just got really sick- I don't know what came over me-"

"Does it hurt to talk?" She cut me off."If it does, we don't have to talk-"

"No." I lied. My throat was dying, but I wanted, no, needed to talk to Chelsea. She always made things better, she was so good about not complaining,always making the best with what she has,I just needed to talk to her." It doesn't."

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too. It's nice to talk to someone."

"I know, it's nice to know you're not alone." She was right, I wasn't alone in my apartment anymore, in a way, she was right there next to me.

Chelsea pov

Vaughn and I were on the phone practically the whole week. We called each other whenever we could. By the next week, the last of the white snow melted away into a vibrant Spring, which left my fields open once more for planting. That Monday, I had to tend to the abundance of crops I planted the day prior, I felt somewhat zealous, so I planted a bit more than normaly. My tools were clipped onto my belt and I was ready to go, so I opened my door, to find Vaughn standing there, about to knock on the door that stood before him a moment ago.

"Vaughn!" I grabbed him, ignoring the fact that he was carring a box of chocolates. He hugged me back, the box leaning on my back. After a few moments, I finally backed off.

"H-Happy Spring Harmony Day..." He handed my the chocolates, slightly blushing. "I know you don't like cookies, so I got you chocolate instead.

"Kyaa! Vaughn, you are so considerate! It's been so long, I missed you!"

"I missed you a lot too. Our phone calls really got me through the week..."

"We have to hang out tonight, ok? Or get lunch? Both would be awesome, I just ahve some work and stuff, I went overboard planting yesterday-"

"Lunch sounds cool." He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great!" I said, it just felt so good to see him again.

Vaughn pov

After seeing how much I missed Chelsea, I remembered everything that made her special. Her eyes, so blue that you feel as if you could almost see right through them, her real smiles, the ones filled with purity and childhood memories, and her soft hair that always blew and bounced with the wind and every step she took. I remembered how I felt the first time we met, not brave enough to even respond to her, practically building up a wall between me and her to hide my growing feelings, the more I liked her, the larger the wall I built. But after that night at Meadow Island, I shattered the wall, leaving the pieces of the shattered wall in my past. I realized something that day, something that I hoped that she realized, too. She was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I wanted to be the only guy for her.

**A/N: Yay! I think I wrote this chapter because I was sick all of this weekend (_ _")I hope you all stick around for the next chapter, it's going to be a big chapter, story-wise! **

**Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Harvest Moon. I must warn you that the povs overlap a bit; you will understand what I mean when you see them! Please enjoy, I feel that this is kind of a dramatic chapter, compared to others, so that's why I spent so much time writing it!(I wrote it like 3 times before editing, cutting lines here and there XD And I was procrastinating on typing, sorry! .)  
By the way, some slightly bad words will be used, but nothing too bad XD I just let Chelsea get real mad…**

Chelsea pov

I awoke on the next Monday morning to the sound of my ringing phone. The warm Spring air grasped me in its arms, my open window letting in the cool wind and a cherry blossom petal every now and then. I ran to the phone before the ringing stopped, but I was able to glance at the caller i.d, it was Julia.

"Hey," I answered, "What's up, it's kinda early..."

"Ah, well, Chelsea, someone at the shop wants to see you..."

"Vaughn?"

"N-no! Someone named Karen."

"Karen...Huh." I repeated the name out loud and in my mind. The name had a familiar ring to it, it was oddly familiar.

"She, um, wants to know how you and Minaki are doing; she said that she's important to you..." A mental light bulb went off in my brain

Karen.

"Oh, yeah I know her" _Sort of... _"I-I'll be at the shop soon." I hung up before she could answer. Karen. The woman was faceless to me, she was the one I've only seen in half-forgotten dreams, the one person I know nothing about, I only know what she did. Crap, it was probably Karen, my mom.

I burst through the shop door filled with urgency. The wind chimes attached to the door offered me a sense of familiarity; they were the only comfort I had at that moment. Mirabelle sat at the old table, engaged in conversation, with a woman, with long brown hair, perfectly straight, except that she had two sharp blonde bangs. Her eyes were piercingly green and beautiful, and she didn't look too old, though I bet that she was. Once I entered, the two stopped their chatter and looked at me. The woman (I suspected to be Karen) widened her eyes, her face growing in delight. She ran up to me and grabbed me into a firm embrace. It was definitely her. It was the first motherly hug I ever remembered receiving. She was crying, I felt a few of her tears trickle down my back. It was such a warm, comfortable hug, I didn't want to let go, but my anger told me else wise.

I pushed her off of me abruptly.

"Why the hell are you here?" I was mad, yet confused.

"Honey, I-I've finally been able to see you after all this tim-"

"Oh, pft, wow! You know, you could have seen me everyday if you never left!"

"But-"

"But WHAT, Mom?" I yelled and Mirabelle gasped, I guessed that she had no idea about the relationship between me and her."I shouldn't even be calling you mom! You were never really there for me. Not when my dog died, not for my first date, not when I graduated, not when Minaki and I went to college, not when dad died, not when-"

"Your father d-died?" She was concerened; she had no clue at all.

"Yes, he did. LAST YEAR. See, you didn't even know, am I right? Because you had to 'live your dreams'!" I mocked her. "What freakin' dreams did you have to chase after?" My eyes were releasing the sorrows of my youth.

"I felt too young; I had more life to live-"

"So you fulfilled that by leaving everyone who loved you in the dust? To just live life, aimlessly, with no responsibility? I don't know who the hell you are, and you want to be my mom? That's the biggest piece of crap-"

"Please!" She yelled, it was the first time that she raised her voice."I can explain, if you would just let me!" I glared at her; I was out of breath, so I guess I could give her a second.

"Fine."

"When I and your father got married, we were young, it was quite a dumb choice, but we got married anyway. And before I knew it, I was a wife on a ranch, who was a mother of two. I felt that my life was slipping away from me, and I wasn't ready for so much responsibility. And I left. But that decision haunted me my whole life, I was so young and so dumb, and now I am old (Omg Next to Normal line XD that's how obsessed I am) and wiser and I know that my dreams were stupid to chase after, and I made a terrible decision." She took a breath, and I wasn't ready to her anything else from her.

"I had dreams too, but I didn't reach them, 'cause Dad died! I got the ranch, ok? If you would've stayed, you would have the ranch, and I would be out living life the way I wanted to live it, as a doctor. But no, I'm a rancher now, and I'm glad I am. You know why?" I nervously laughed like a maniac." Because I met the guy of my dreams and I'm happy! You could have made it work!" My anger finally was almost done boiling over. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vaughn, behind the counter, and realized he must have been there the whole time. Man, I was pretty darn embarrassed.

"Chelsea..." He began in a comfortable tone. His eyes looked sad and everyone turned to face the new voice, then at me. Mirabelle was so silent; it was as if she wasn't there. I shook my head at Karen, tears flying off of my face, and I slammed the door shut, unable to hide my feelings, so I shut everyone else away.

Vaughn pov

As I was arranging tons of goods under the counter, I couldn't help but finally noticing the fight going on just a few inches away. There was a voice I could recognize, I just didn't believe my ears. But I wasn't being deceived.

"-because I've met the guy of my dreams and I'm happy! You could have made it work!" I was flabbergasted that she felt the exact way that I did; she never really told me that. The room was filled with tension, and I, of course, had to be the one to break the silence.

"Chelsea..." I was trying to comfort her, or at least give it a try. She looked at me for a quick moment, just realizing my presence, then she took one last glare at Karen then ran out the door, sobbing."Chelsea-" I began to talk to her, but she left before she could hear me. Afraid that she was as upset as that time with Minaki, I began to go after her, leaving a dumbstruck Mirabelle and a sobbing Karen behind. Then Julia came.

"Um, Chelsea is crying uncontrollably and running towards Ranch Island...What the hell happened here?" We all couldn't find the words or time to explain, and I really didn't feel like dealing with her, so I just walked right on by.

"It's not your place, Julia..." I stopped in front of the door.

"She's right." I gruffly stated and I left the shop.

The cool breeze that morning had developed into wind; it blew my silver hair in all directions and almost blew off my hat as I looked for Chelsea. In the distance, I saw her quickly dash across the bridge, as if she was being swept away by the rushing wind.

"Chelsea, wait!" I called to her, and she didn't turn around. _Darn, she's fast and stubborn! _

After running against the wind for some time, I finally caught up with Chelsea, who had some lung power, since I was winded and she wasn't. She was attempting to get into the boat at the pier to Lighthouse Island, it was an old boat that you had to operate, and no one ever goes to Lighthouse Island. I was scared for Chelsea, because I know that she can't operate a boat, not to save her life.

'Chelsea," I yelled out with all of the voice I had left, the breath was taken right out of me. She finally turned to look at me, pausing her actions for a moment, and then she just stood on the pier and watched the rolling waves. That was for a moment, then her stubborn side reappeared and she tried to get in the boat once more. I walked up right behind her and grabbed her frail and shaky hand. She quickly reacted by trying to violently shake my hand off.

"Not now, Vaughn, this has nothing to do with you, I-"

"Yes, Chelsea, it does." I tightened my grip on her hand. "I care about you; I'm hurt when you're hurt, I'm happy when you're happy." Chelsea finally stopped trying to wriggle free." Look, it wasn't supposed to be this way, Karen was just going to come to visit Mira-"

"So you knew she was coming?" She snapped at me.

"Y-Yes, but she and Mirabelle were friends in high school, they were just catching up. Mirabelle must've said something about you or Minaki and she must have thought since your dad had the farm here and stuff that it was you. We had no idea that she was your mom, it just happened to be that we-"

"I hate her." Chelsea slightly muttered, yet she was loud enough to cut me off. "I-I hate her... But I feel that I should love her... I should just forgive her and forget that there is a hole in my childhood where she should be. I should just accept her as my mom, right?" She turned to me after a moment of silence, she was looking down at the ground, and I just couldn't find words to say to her." I can't, though. Is there something wrong with that, Vaughn? I-I don't know what to do..." She looked up at me, her blue eyes frowning at me, filled with tears. Then out of nowhere, she collapsed onto me, like a wilted flower that was pushed by the wind and snapped onto the grass. I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything right now." I hugged her, her arms then wrapped around my waist quickly.

"Yes I do." She looked up at me, only an inch between us."I have to say sorry-"

"Chelsea, she doesn't deserve your apology, what she did to you was terrible. I don't think that you could forgive someone so self centered-"

"To you."

"W-What?"

"I-I'm sorry, Vaughn."

"Uh, why?" I had no idea why she was apologizing.

"For snapping at you earlier..."

"Chelsea, it's fine, you never have to say sorry for that-"

"And for being such a pain." She read the expression on my face, the one that read what-are-you-talking-about?"Don't act like you don't know. I've run away two times, and both times, you've come after me. You don't have to watch out for me, I'm not worth the worry-"

"No, you're wrong, Chelsea, I do have to worry. Don't tell me that I didn't know what you were thinking on Meadow Island, there was a ring of depression around you, and I stepped into it. You always worry about those who you care about."

"I-I guess that's true." Her tears finally came to a halt."I guess that I worry about you too much, then."She smiled at me, the final bit of ice covering my heart melting and we laughed.

Mirabelle pov

Julia stood in the doorway, glancing at all of us, one by one, for answers. Vaughn walked away at the first glance of her.

"Julia, it's not your place." Vaughn froze in front of the door when I said this.

"She's right." He gave all of us the cold shoulder and he walked out the door.

"...Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Julia sounded catty, like a gossiping teenager.

"He's just worried about her, that's all."

"Then I should go talk to her-"

"No. Vaughn should just talk to her; he really knows how to talk with her."

"O-Ok." The room was then awkwardly silent, only a sniffle from Karen every now and then. We were just frozen in our position; I had to get us to move.

"Honey, I need to talk with Karen. Alone. Could you come by a bit...later?"

"S-Sure...I'll-I'll see you guys later, then." She said as she slowly crept backwards towards the door and left.

"...What did you want to talk with me about?" Karen looked at me with eager eyes. I took a moment, for dramatic effect, although I wasn't joking about anything.

"How could you?" My eyes were locked to the floor a few feet away from me.

"Could I what-"

'Leave them." She looked down, sullenly."You know, you're not their mother."

"How is that-?"

"Because a mother cares for and nurtures for their young. Honestly, in the short amount of time that I've known them, I've been a better mother to them than you will ever be. I care for them more, I've been there for them more, I love them more-"

"Are you saying that I don't love my own kids?" Karen was offended.

"You know what, I am saying that. If you loved them so much you wouldn't have left them in the first place. You are just like my husband, a rude, self centered-"

"Don't put me in the same category as him-"

"No, I will, because it's true. You are too self centered to care for your family, it's terrible. Look what you just did to Chelsea just now-" She winced at the sound of her name.

"What she said to me reall6 bothered me! Do you think that I don't feel the slightest bit guilty? I am guilty, I'm guilty as hell! That was the biggest mistake of my life-"

"It doesn't matter, this isn't a movie, you don't get to re-film life. Life is much more like theater, you have one shot, you can blow it or nail it. And some mistakes can be fixed, like how wounds can be healed, but this is one scar that can never be healed."

"...Maybe I can."

"No way in hell. She'll never forgive you, trust me, I know-"

"Why should I trust what you say-"

"Because I know her better than you do! Julia knows her better than you do. Vaughn knows her better-" I was just too fed up with her. "Just leave." I got up from the table and walked away from her.

"You're really kicking out your best friend, huh, Mirabelle."

"No, I'm not. I'm kicking out my ex-best friend; no actually I'm kicking out a stranger." Those were my parting words for her.

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was their moth-"

"Just...Leave." My temper was rising. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open.

"I'm sorry, Mirabelle, I really am-"

"It's too late for sorry, Karen, now just GO." I turned to her in my flash of anger, if I was in a cartoon, steam would be flying out of my ears in thick clouds. After looking at me for a moment, looking for some kind of welcoming pity from me, she shut the door quietly behind her. I rubbed my forehead and sighed as I went to check on the animals, something to take my mind off of the craziness I just had to endure.

_The Next Day..._

Chelsea pov

After some long and tedious ranch work, I returned to my house, quite tired. I didn't want to do anything; ranch work left me feeling that way recently, and the sudden reuniting with my mom made matters even worse. I still couldn't believe myself, I feel guilty about things for a while, and this was definitely an example of my guilty conscience slowly devouring me. I wanted to fall into yet, but I was too lethargic to even to that. I sighed, trying to find something happy in my depressed world. There was only a slight trace of wind; it was truly a perfect day to turn my life around, again. If I was up to the challenge, that is, and if fate felt like being nice to me. So, when I found the note under my door, I was really expecting something terrible.

**Meet me at Meadow Island at 1pm. I want to talk.**

**-Vaughn**

_Very straight forward and blunt, this note has Vaughn practically written all over it. _I smirked, and then glanced at the watch that hugged my wrist. 12pm. I went inside, hoping that I had enough time to regain some energy. _I wonder what he wants to talk about, we just had a pretty deep chat yesterday...whatever._

The Spring air whistled softly as Vaughn and I sat on the edge of Meadow Island, clenching the grass, the same place that I ran off to more than a year ago. Although Summer was close by, it still felt far away, it felt more like the exact day that Minaki left for college. Even the cherry blossoms were blooming exactly the same way and the wind began to pick up to the same speed. I felt so much déjà vu, it wasn't even funny. It was as if history was repeating itself.

"Gosh, it feels like the day Minaki left." I sighed with a slightly cheery tone. "But the island is so relaxing and happy, no matter what happens."

"Yeah..." Vaughn's face blushed and he became very flustered randomly, it was such a familiar sight. "H-Hey, um, I, ah...Well...The reason I asked you to come today-ergh, you know I'm not good with words..." That was a false excuse. His soft words always kept me strong and happy; he was just using that as an excuse because he was so nervous for some reason. I couldn't help but smile as he grasped for words."But, I-I like you, Chelsea, I've liked you since the first time we met, but I couldn't help but build a wall between us. And you just kept on talking to me, ignoring the growing stack of bricks at your feet, and with the bricks, my feelings for you grew at the same time. Soon, I wanted the wall to be blocking ourselves from each other; then again, I didn't want that to be the case. Then, on that night here on Meadow Island, you changed me. You made me break down the wall between you and me, and I saw your true colors. How, you weren't always smiling, there was sadness lurking under that fake smile of yours. After that, I was different every time I saw you. After the Starry Night Festival, I realized how much that you were going to miss you, and I felt the same way, but the shyness deep inside was uncovered once more, and I just couldn't say it. I-I just love you so much, Chelsea, you're the prettiest, kindest, and bravest girl I've-I've ever met. I love everything about you, I love you more than anything, and I want to be by your side forever." I caught a quick glimpse of something blue flying out of his pocket into his hands before I stared into Vaughn's eyes, the only thing I could look at and actually believe what I was seeing."C-Chelsea...Will you accept my blue feather?" There it was, in his hands. I was right, I just couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Oh my gosh..." I had a short fit of nervous laughter."I-I can't believe this! Oh gosh, yes!" I threw myself into his arms, just overflowing with excitement. I grabbed him and pushed my lips up against his, the sparks were flying. It felt like the first time we ever kissed, as if it was right out of some demented fairytale of a rancher and her prince, it was perfectly magical. I couldn't express my feelings; they were coming so fast, I couldn't control myself. I forgot about everything else, about the ranch, about Karen, about Dad, everything. The whole world went away, except for me and Vaughn.

The doors to Mirabelle's shop flung open, the wind chimes clang against the glass so hard that I almost had to buy Mirabelle some new glass for her door. I knew Julia was in the shop, I was down at the shop earlier. "Julia!" She popped up from behind the counter after hearing me yell her name obnoxiously. That counter never fails to surprise me, there is always someone hiding behind it.

"What?" She picked up the random glass of milk that was on the counter and brought it to her lips.

"I-I-Vaughn and I are getting married!" The glass of milk at her lips froze and she refused to drink anymore. The glass slammed to the counter and some milk splattered out from the top. Her eyes were wide; she looked like a deer in headlights.

"OMG REALLY?"

"Yeah!" We grabbed hands and jumped up and down, screaming like fan girls who just got to touch their idol's hand.

"What's all the excitement out here for?" Mirabelle chuckled as she walked in on us.

"Va-"

"Chelsea is getting married!" Julia cut me off.

"So," Mirabelle said in a somewhat whisper. "It's about time that he finally asked you." She paused. "I'm so happy for you two!" Mirabelle's voice was loud once more. At that moment, Vaughn walked into the shop, finally catching up with me, and there was a huge grin slapped on his face.

"Vaughn!" Julia seemed angry, for some reason, she stomped right up to Vaughn. "Why didn't you tell me? It seems like my mom knew all of this..." She pouted her lips like a duck.

"You would have let it slip, Julia."

"..." Julia couldn't deny this fact, so she just kept quiet.

"Welcome to the family, Chelsea!" Mirabelle pulled us all into a group hug. I was glad to be home.

**A/N: w This was fun! Eheheh...Now, what to do for the next chapter...hmm. Anyway, please r&r!**


End file.
